


Working

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, No Sex, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Slice of Life, Snow, Trope Bingo Round 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Dean takes a job to feed Sam.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kazluvsbooks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazluvsbooks/gifts).



> Written for Kalovesbooks, who won a story from me at an auction. She asked for: _the boys are hungry so lil dean goes to try and make some money, Sam tags along to be helpful (not) or a family takes the boys in for an afternoon after finding them wandering around by themselves. I like fluff that makes me happy and if possible sad as well (lols)._ Hopefully, this fills the bill. (Wound up being a wee longer than 1K.)

Dean looked at the time and then looked to his little brother. Dad had promised to be home by lunch, but it wouldn’t be the first time he forgot the time and was late. Though, sometimes he felt like his dad forgets him and Sammy altogether.

Just last month he had left for a week and hadn't left enough money for food for seven days. Thankfully he had found a soup kitchen for Sam to eat at. School had provided breakfast and lunch. They were close to the woods and Dean was good with his slingshot. So, he had hunted squirrel and rabbits when they couldn’t make it to the soup kitchen.

This was a new area. Schools are closed for the Christmas Holiday and he had yet to find a soup kitchen or a food pantry here. In big towns, he just had to ask the homeless population... he has seen no homeless here and there were no woods close by that he could hunt in. 

The things this place had were fancy houses and snow. Surely some of these rich people would pay him to shovel their sidewalks.

"Hey Sammy," he called as he pulled out warm clothes for the two of them.

"I'm hungry Dean," Sam said pitifully as he entered the sleeping area.

Dean started to toss his clothes at him. "I know. Dad..."

"Dad is very busy and forgot us," the younger boy said dully as he picked up the clothes.

He had nothing he could say to refute his brother's words. Not when he had thought the very same thing moments ago, "at least he's not a drunk." 'Anymore,' he added in his mind.

"Why are you throwing clothes at me?" Sam grumped.

"Get dressed. I'm going to go and see if I can earn some money shoveling sidewalks."

"There's not a lot of snow out there," he replied sadly.

Dean sighed and nodded. "I know, but what else can I do? You saw the lawns around here, besides no one wants their lawn mowed in the winter... unless they live where it never snows."

"Like Texas?"

"Well, some of Texas get snow. The news said they did."

"But not where we were!"

"They might? Sometimes?" Dean countered, his tone clearly uncertain.

"I miss Texas. There were really nice people there," Sam muttered.

"I miss it too, but we haven't really met anyone here and they might be nice too."

"They might be mean too," he whimpered.

"We'll never know unless we try. Now get dressed. I won't leave you here alone. Maybe you can sit on someone's porch while I shovel the snow." Dean chimed.

Sam just sighed and got dressed. He hated it when Dean played at being happy. "I could help you shovel," he offered softly.

"Thanks, but there is only one shovel and I want you to stay bundled up. We don’t want you to get sick, again. You hated taking the medicine last time."

"It tasted like snot and made me sleepy," he grumped.

"You also got better. Ready?" he asked even as he fussed with Sam's coat and hat.

Sam blushed and nodded as his stomach grumbled.

Dean didn't say a word. He hated it when Sam was hungry. It made him feel mad at his father and useless as a big brother. He grabbed the motel key and the shovel his dad had left. It would be hard to shovel the walks with, but he would do it. If he could just earn ten dollars, then he could get them something for lunch and maybe supper too; if he used the money wisely.

He didn't bother asking the motel manager anything. He shuddered as he remembered the old man a few motels back had asked him if he knew how to... do gross stuff. Dean had run away and told his dad when he got back. The manager looked really beat up when they had left. He thought it was because his dad beat him up. It was one of the few times he had been proud of him.

After passing several gated houses, they _finally_ came across a nice two story house _with no fence and a nice porch!_

Dean put on a smile as he skipped to the front door holding Sam's hand. He hoped that whoever answered the door was nice.

He bit his lip as he rang the doorbell and waited. His heart sank a little as a frazzled man answered the door. 

"Can I help you?" the man asked with a slight frown.

"Hi, I'm Dean and this is my little brother Sam. I was wondering if you needed your sidewalk shoveled?" he asked quickly.

"Did it snow?" the man squinted past them and the boy's heart sank a little further.

"It did snow some," Dean supplied hopefully.

"Huh, can your little shovel handle the snow?"

"Yes sir, I promise your sidewalk will be free of snow."

The man cocked his head to the side and gave him a small smile. "How much?"

"Ten dollars?" he asked timidly. Afraid it would be too high of a price.

"Front walk and sidewalk?"

"Yes sir."

"Sounds like a deal. Would you like to use my bigger shovel? It will help you clean it off quicker. Well, if you think you can handle a big shovel."

"Please sir?" Dean politely asked.

They stood there for a minute and the man came out and handed him the shovel with a smile. "Here you go, now what are you going to do young man?" the man asked as he turned to Sam.

"I'm going to watch my big brother," he cheered as he turned to watch his brother start to shovel the sidewalk.

"You sound very proud of him."

"I am!" chirped happily. "When he gets through here, he's going to take me to get food."

"Where are your parents?" he asked.

"Dean told me momma died in a fire. I don’t remember her. I don't know where dad is. He's late..." he meekly answered.

The man just nodded and went back inside, leaving Sam to watch his brother with a large smile on his face.

The snow really wasn't too deep and with the wide shovel, Dean finished both walks quickly. He shook his head and started to clean the man's driveway too. He couldn’t charge him ten bucks for ten minutes of work. It wasn't fair and Sam looked happy watching him.

It took him another ten minutes to clear the driveway. Proud of his work he ran back up the walk to the door and rang the bell. He really did need to feed Sammy.

"All done?"

"Yes sir. Thank you for letting me use your shovel."

The man peered out and nodded. "You did the drive too. Why don’t you two come inside and warm up?"

"We’re not supposed to go inside a stranger's car or house," Dean challenged as he put himself between the man and Sam.

"Good answer. My name is Chuck Shurley and I'm a writer. Well, I'm trying to be a writer. I also have hot chocolate, burgers, and a warm house. I could hear both of your tummies growling. I would never hurt you, but I can’t turn away a hungry child," he said seriously.

Sam tugged on Dean's shirt to get his attention. As soon as they looked at each other, Sam started to nod solemnly. Dean had always trusted his brother's sixth sense when it came to people.

"Thank you, Mr. Shurly," the boys mumbled to the man.

Chuck opened the door and happily watched the pair. He knew he was messing with his own plan, but showing these two some kindness wouldn't hurt and he really didn't like to see children hungry. Later, he would find a way to whisper some words in John's ear. Really, the man knew what monsters lurked outside, what if they had wandered into one of the neighbor's yards? There were more than a few demons in this town who would not think twice about killing these two.

They would have a hard-enough future, no need to add to it. He smiled as he watched them cram the food into their hungry mouths. Once they finished, he slipped Dean a few hundred-dollar bills inside an envelope. So, the boy could get something for himself and his brother for Christmas.

When the boy went to open the envelope, Chuck gave them a gentle push out the door. He watched as they walked out to the road and turned around.

"Was that a dream?" Sammy asked with wide eyes as he looked at the empty lot.

Dean looked at the envelope in his hand, opened it, and held it tightly. "If it was, then it was a good dream. Let's get back to the motel. Maybe dad's home."

They both walked back with their stomachs full and a smile on their face.

"Was that wise?" Joshua asked him.

"Maybe not, but tis the season after all," Chuck replied smiling at the two young boys. They were so innocent. He hated that they would lose their innocence at such a young age. Even though their future was set, he had enjoyed creating this little bump. It riled up his angels and made them think for themselves.

~Fin~


End file.
